Yayoi Ulshade
is Doctor Ulshade's granddaughter and assistant. She has a crush on Daigo, and joins the Kyoryugers by replacing her grandfather as Kyoryu Violet upon his retirement. Biography Childhood Yayoi had looked up to her grandfather ever since she was a little girl. Watching him fight the soldiers of the Deboss Army as Kyoryu Violet, Yayoi developed an admiration for the Kyoryugers and looked forward to becoming one of them. Plezuon's Return Yayoi first met the six Kyoryugers with her grandfather, who had came to their assistance as Kyoryu Violet, at the Plezuon Lab after Doctor Ulshade returned to Earth with Plezuon, the Zyudenryu having retreated to their undersea base after being attacked upon entering Earth's atmosphere by the Deboss Army. Soon after, the revived Zetsumates trio of Debo Monsters struck again, having the upper hand until Ulshade arrived and reveals himself as Kyoryu Violet. But with his back out from his introduction, the Kyoryugers were forced to protect Kyoryu Violet before Torin took him to safety. Kyoryu Violet gave Kyoryu Red the Plezuon Zyudenchi, as he intended earlier, to launch Plezuon to battle. Taking the fight to space, Plezuon transformed into Plezu-Oh to destroy Debo Nagareboshi. At Plezuon Lab, with Dr. Ulshade still in the hospital, Yayoi revealed that her grandfather visited a dead planet that was home to a insectoid race before Deboss exterminated them. She explained that Dr. Ulshade gathered the data needed to create a Deboth Cell Destruction Program to make Plezuon into a force that can wipe out Deboss. After Utsusemimaru notices Amy's attitude and questioned her if she likes Daigo, Torin sensed Dogold's actions as he and Kyoryugers faced him and his summoned forces as Debo Viruson producing an endless supply of Restoration Water. By that time, as Debo Computer Viruson knocked Yayoi out, Torin realizes the Deboss Army's scheme as Chaos arrived with the Frozen Castle. With Torin revealing the Frozen Castle to be Deboss itself as it was dipped into the dam, Dogold kept the Kyoryugers and Torin while Debo Viruson dived into the dam to enlarge to hold Kyoryuzin Western at bay. Deboss was soon fully revived as he assimilated Debo Viruson with Debo Computer Viruson ceasing to be. With the Zyudenryu fearful of their new enemy except for Gabutyra, Kyoryuzin Western was easily defeated as Raiden Kyoryuzin was formed. Coming to as Aigallon, Canderrilla, Luckyuro, and Debo Hyogakki begin wrecking Plezuon Lab, Yayoi found Plezuon unable to move. Deboss overwhelmed Raiden Kyoryuzin before cancelling its formation. However, piloting the combination on his own, Kyoryu Red personally piloted Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu before his Brave was starting to glow then frighten Deboss as the monster attacked the Deboss officers, forcing them to reverse the enlarging process and restrain him. Coming to, learning that Torin had brought them all and the Zyudenryu to the Spirit Base, Daigo reveals Deboss's mentality. Telling the others to take it easy, despite being hurt himself, Daigo headed off to check on Yayoi. Finding herself on the beach, having been teleported to safety by Plezuon, Yayoi learned as she was cornered by the Deboss Army who intend to finish the job. Luckily, Daigo arrived and got Yayoi to safety with the Pukuptor Zyudenchi. Though feeling guilt that she left Plezuon immobilized, Daigo explained that the Zyudenryu had faith that she can fix it. When Chaos enlarged Deboth to finish Plezuon, Daigo confronted the monster as Yayoi returned to Plezuon Lab to complete the upgrade. With the other Kyoryugers arriving as he transformed with them, Kyoryu Red drived off their human sized opposition before aiding Gabutyra and Bunpachy against Deboss. Diving into the Zyudenryu to add her Brave into the dormant program, Yayoi barely piloted Plezuon as it transformed into Plezu-Oh. At Plezu-Oh's suggestion, Kyoryu Red combined it with Gabutyra and Bunpachy to form Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin with Deboss destroyed as Torin believed that they had emerged victorious. Becoming the new Kyoryu Violet Yayoi was perplexed about becoming the new Kyoryu Violet since jumping into Plezuon as the Kyoryugers celebrated the defeat of Deboth, though Torin felt that the Kyoryugers must also eliminate the surviving Deboth Army members, while Daigo is in the hospital. But after the others find out, finding herself unable to use the Plezuon Zyudenchi, Yayoi ran off with Amy in pursuit. Remembering how her grandfather saved her before crying over her inability to become a Kyoryuger like him, Yayoi found herself being frozen by Debo Hyogakki who revealed his revenge-driven Freeze-cry Tactic. Luckily, Amy came to Yayoi's aid with the others joining in as Daigo actually left the hospital. However, now running on rage instead of his usual sadness, a vengeful Aigallon enables Debo Hyogakki to spirit off Yayoi while Canderrilla gives him a power boost before self destructing to take the present Kyoryugers with him. Fortunately, Daigo and Torin found Amy who revealed that Ian used the Tuperanda Zyudenchi on them and the others to escape Aigallon's suicide attack. As Torin looked for the others, Daigo and Amy found Yayoi with the former dealing with Cambrima while the latter was overwhelmed by Debo Hyogakki while talking to Yayoi. Remembering that she wanted to become a Kyoryuger out of her own desire, Yayoi finally activated the Plezuon Zyudenchi and saved Amy as they were joined by the other Kyoryugers. Joining the others as they transformed, Yayoi became the , and defeated the Zorima single handed before defeating Debo Hyogakki so the others could finish him off. With Luckyuro enlarging Debo Hyogakki, Plezu-Oh Bunpachy was formed and defeated two of the Debo Monster's Giant Zorima before forming Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin to wipe both Debo Hyogakki and his support out in one hit. Soon after, taken by Doctor Ulshade to rebuild his lab and undergo training, Yayoi recognized a confused Amy as her rival. The Gabutyra Human and Kyoryu Red Carnival Yayoi revealed the new Zyudenchi to the Kyoryugers in order to combat the Deboth enemies. However, it's only usable by Kyoryu Red. Later during testing, Daigo tried the battery, but it malfunctions and turns him into a Gabutyra Human and runs away. Ian sends Yayoi and Amy to look for him. Later, upon further studying the +1 Zyudenchi, Yayoi discovered (thanks to a tip from Ian) that it was not meant for Daigo to use, but for Gabutyra. After Daigo's mind is restored, he has Gabutyra use the Zyudenchi, which allows the Zyudendryu to assume a smaller form so he can fight side by side with his partner, allowing him to become Kyoryu Red Carnival. 100 YEARS AFTER Yayoi appears in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER piloting Plezu-Oh when Dai-kun traveled back to 2014. She also appears in the end at the Tiger Boy Restaurant where she start an analysis on who Daigo will marry based off of Dai-kun's appearance in the past. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Yayoi returns as Kyoryu Violet, having been summoned alongside Yuko, Shinya, and Dantetsu, by a prayer for aid from Candelilla and Luckyuro to help the ToQgers and Kyoryugers following the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius. Saving the six-man ToQger and Kyoryuger teams from the awakened Devius, the extra Kyoryugers back-up the two Sentai Teams alongside four generals from the Shadow Line. The giant Devius is finally defeated when all present combine their power into a 20-man finisher which destroys him. Personality Growing up admiring her grandfather, both as a scientist and a Kyoryuger, Yayoi was surprisingly reserved and was easy to get disheartened. After the 5 main Kyoryugers were assembled and her grandfather journeyed to space, she kept a close eye on them, admiring Daigo Kiryu as a result. After succeeding her grandfather as the next Kyoryu Violet, and with some help from Daigo and Amy, she became more confident. She considers Amy and Meeko to be her rival, since all of them have a crush on Daigo. Her attack pattern may have well been calculated, as she and her grandfather were the ones who created the modern Kyoryuger Arsenal. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Violet is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In Yayoi's case, a Santa Claus-dressed Kyoryu Violet form is avaliable as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Violet appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryuger 10.png|Kyoryuger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Violet ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. To make up for her apparent lack of a personal weapon, Yayoi has been shown using the Gaburu Cannon with the blade extended as a bayonet. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Yayoi's powers. *'Plezuon Rocket' (presumably) ;Mecha *Zyudenryu #9: Zyudenryu Plezuon/Rocket Henkei PlezuOh Appearances: Episodes 24, 26-29, 32-33, 35-36, 39, 41-42, 44, 47-48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Violet. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yayoi Ulshade is portrayed by . As a child, Yayoi is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Violet, her suit actor is . Notes *Yayoi is the first heroic female Violet Sentai Ranger. Ran/Purple Orchid preceded her, but was an evil ranger. *As revealed by director Koichi Sakamoto in an interview with Toei Hero Max, the decision to have Yayoi become Kyoryu Violet was made at his request. http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/08/kyoryuger-behind-scenes-why-yayoi-ended.html *She is the first replacement to permanently take her predecessor's place, as opposed to temporarily taking their place, since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive's Zeek-Jeanne. **She is also the first non-red replacement since then. *Yayoi is the first official female Sentai Ranger who wears glasses, though unlike other glasses-wearing Rangers, hers are non-prescription. *Despite her being alive, she's considered by Tessai and Ramires to be part of the Spirit Rangers. Appearances }} See Also References External links *Kyoryu Violet at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Violet at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai 9 Category:Characters portrayed by Ayumi Shimozono Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers